Repeating Hogwarts, Repeating Love
by Midnight Felicis
Summary: Hermione is nervous to be returning to Hogwarts to repeat her 7th year without Harry and Ron. During the summer, she and Ron have broken up, Hermione is named Head Girl and a strange encounter with Draco Malfoy has her confused. Post-War, EWE
1. The First Step

**Hi this is my first story so it may not be the best.. Please review :D**

**Note: Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin, Hedwig and Dobby have not died :D Just because it's my FanFic and I can make it like this :D (Some of them don't even appear in this story but I just like to think that their still alive)**

**Disclaimer: The characters, places ect. belong to JK Rowling not me blah blah blah, you get it.**

**Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

The First Step

"What do you mean you two aren't gonna date? Is Ickle Ronniekins not a good enough boyfriend?"

"Shut up George or I'll chop your other ear off!" snapped Ron.

Everyone at the Burrow was shocked, Hermione and Ron were meant to be, why were they breaking up?

"Look, no offense, but it really isn't any of your business. We only told all of you this because it's our way of...um... confirming it" said Hermione. She knew they would be surprised but really, why did George have to be so nosy?

"Confirming it?" snorted Fred, "this is how you confirm it? I think you just want to let the rest of us know you're single Hermione" Fred gave Hermione a little wink.

"FREDRICK GIDEON WEALSLEY!" shouted Mrs Weasley

"Sorry mum" said a grinning Fred

"Look now that we, ummm, cleared the air, why don't we all go back to what we were doing?" Mr Weasley said, trying to calm the tension

"What a wonderful idea Arthur" replied Mrs Weasley.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry made their way upstairs as everyone else went about their business. Hermione knew that as soon as they got to Ron's room, there would be questions.

And, of course, she was right.

As soon as Ron shut the door, both Harry and Ginny asked "Why did you two break up?"

"The truth is, we both had feelings for each other at one point but they were gone by the time the War started. At least you two loved each before the full seriousness of the War came about. But Ron and I are a different story, I think we got scared and immediately jumped to the conclusion that we were in love. But we aren't, we love each more like brother and sister" explained Hermione.

"Yeah, what she said" Ron added meekly

"Well I'm glad you two sorted it out before Hogwarts started" said Ginny

"Yeah but I kinda wished you would have realised this earlier, it would have saved some drama" said Harry as Ron's ears went red.

* * *

**One week before the return to Hogwarts**

"I GOT HEAD GIRL!" shouted Hermione when she opened her letter

"Congratulations Hermione!" chimed Ginny, Harry and Ron

"Thank Merlin she got the position after us two left Hogwarts or else we would have been driven bloody crazy by the end of the year" muttered Ron but only loud enough for only him and Harry to hear

"We all knew you would get it Hermione. Does it say who the Head Boy is?" asked Ginny

"No it doesn't" answered Hermione as she skimmed the letter. "Oh we really need to go to Diagon Alley soon; we need to buy our books! And I have to buy new stationary and new robes and a few light reading books and-"

"Hermione calm down" laughed Harry

"I'll ask mum when we can go" Ginny said as she left the room.

"Wow you must be so happy Hermione" said Harry

"I am but... I don't know. It's weird going back to school, especially without you two. And I don't know how to get back to it. After last year, how is it going to be? And... Well becoming Head Girl draws more attention to me than I would have already had."

"You worry too-"

Ron was cut off by a shriek down stairs.

Everyone ran down to the kitchen and found the source of the noise to be Ginny, who was standing holding a letter

"Ginny what's the matter?" asked Harry.

"I just got named Quidditch Captain! Can you believe it? Quidditch Captain! Me!" Ginny squealed with excitement

"Oh what a lovely day, Hermione Head Girl and Ginny Quidditch Captain! Oh, I'll treat you both when we go to Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow" exclaimed Mrs Weasley

"Really Mrs Weasley that won't be ne-"

"Nonsense Hermione, I insist. Oh I'm so proud" said Mrs Weasley with a little squeal of her own.

"Why do girls have to be so bloody vocal?" muttered Ron.

* * *

**At Diagon Alley**

"I think we have everything, why don't we go get some food from the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Mrs Weasley

"Uh, I wanted to get some reading books. Why don't you and Ginny go and I'll join you after I get them?" asked Hermione

"Of course dear! Just don't take too long" replied Mrs Weasley.

Hermione made her way to Flourish and Blotts, eager to get new books. Just as she got outside the shop, someone stepped in her path. Looking up she realised it was Draco Malfoy

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"To not have to see you every time I go near books"

Hermione was about to retort when she saw that his smirk was somehow different. It seemed more playful and didn't resemble his sneer as much as it usually did

"Have my devilishly handsome looks rendered you speechless Granger?"

"No Malfoy, but looking at your face makes me feel nauseous and I didn't want to know what would happen if I opened my mouth"

"Ouch, that hurt Granger. I wouldn't expect something like that to come from you."

"Come off it Malfoy; you know you have that effect on everyone. Now, if you will excuse me, I have things to do."

"Granger wait! I, uh, wanted to say that I, uh,"

"Just spit it out Malfoy"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for teasing you and everything else over the years. I'm sorry for everything that happened in the War and... I _am_ grateful to Pott-err _Harry_ for helping my family."

"Did you just... apologise? Why?"

"The War... it...changed me"

There was an awkward pause between them

"I have to go, I don't wanna be seen with filth" Draco playfully said with a wink and left.

It took Hermione to register his insult and was about to retort. But when she turned around to look for him, she couldn't find him in the crowd.

Going into Flourish and Blotts she felt confused and angry.

Confused because Malfoy seemed different and what he said caught her off guard.

The reason for her anger was easy enough to detect. But the way Malfoy said it, it had been... playful?

Shaking her head she decided that worrying about it would do nothing.

* * *

**Yup that's the first chapter, please review :D**

**So here is the story with this: I wrote this a few years ago and then a lot of things happened in my life which put me in a dark place and I stopped writing. I originally had 30 chapters planned but due to those events, only 7 of those had been written. I decided to publish it (not doing all the stuff I had planned) anyway because where it final chapter ends is actually a good place. I want to see what people think of this because I really loved writing it all those years ago.**

**Anyway, I thought you might want to know that bit of background.**

**Please review :)**


	2. Relating

**Here is chapter two! :D**

**Disclaimer: The characters, places ect. belong to JK Rowling not me blah blah blah, you get it.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review**

* * *

Relating

"Hermione? Hello? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Sorry Ginny. What were you saying" asked a dazed Hermione

"I said we need to go through to the platform" replied Ginny

"Oh right" and with that Hermione carefully and discreetly sunk through the barrier.

A few seconds later Ginny joined her on the other side. But of this, Hermione took no notice.

All she could think about was how lonely this year would be.

Sure she had Ginny, but Ginny spent last year sheltered away and wouldn't understand how she felt. Even before last year, Ginny hadn't gone through half the things she, Harry and Ron went through. That was the problem; she always had her two best friends with her. They went through so much that not many students went through but this year it was different.

She was alone.

Hermione and Ginny got onto the train and looked for an empty compartment. As they made their way through the train, they heard gasps and people whispering to each other

"Look its _Hermione Granger_"

"She helped defeat You-Know-Who"

"She was on the run with Harry Potter"

"I heard she and Ron Weasleybroke up!"

Hermione sighed; this was going to be a tough year.

Finally, she and Ginny found a compartment with only Luna inside

"Hi Luna" Ginny greeted her

"Hello Ginny, hello Hermione. Hermione, are you ok? You look like Nargles have gotten you"

"Eh, I'm fine Luna. I'm just thinking about... Head Girl duties. Speaking of which, I have to go to the Heads carriage"

"Oh and find out who the Head Boy is! You have to tell me Hermione!"

"I will Ginny. I hope it's someone good, after all, I will be sharing a Common Room with them"

And with that Hermione set off to the front of the train.

When Hermione finally reached her destination, she mentally prepared herself.

This was a big deal.

This was the person who she would be living with and working closely with for a whole year.

She opened the door and stepped inside

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed

"Granger" Draco replied calmly

"You're Head Boy?"

"Obviously yes"

"Oh this is great. Why me? What did I do?" Hermione remarked in a bitter tone.

Draco didn't know why, but the last comment sent a pang of sadness through him.

"Well, I, unlike you, knew this would happen" Draco said.

"Why didn't you tell me at Diagon Alley?"

"I thought you would be smart enough to know" Draco judged by the look on Hermione's face that she _wasn't _smart enough to even figure it out, let alone know.

"McGonagall wants to keep me away from the other students; apparently everyone isn't as forgiving as her and Potter"

"So this is for _your _safety?" Hermione asked uncertainly

"Yes Granger, _my _safety. Honestly, how do you get such high marks? The professors don't spend nearly as much time explaining as I am" Malfoy sneered, sounding more like his old self than he had since 5th year

"What is your problem you stupid ferret? I have been through enough and I don't want to deal with you too!"

That was the final straw for Draco

"You think I haven't been through a lot? I had to live with the Dark Lord! Do you know what it's like to be treated as if you don't matter, you are just a puppet? I had to live in constant fear that I would do something wrong and _he _would kill me. I had to do horrible things, he forced me to do everything, and he threatened to hurt my parents. I can't bear to look in the mirror because of what I have become, a monster like him. I tortured people; I had to carry dead bodies away. Thankfully he didn't have me kill anyone but I'm sure he was getting to that. The Dark Lord would kill Death Eaters for two reasons: when someone was no longer useful or just for entertainment! Anyone could be next! And the most likely candidate was a Malfoy. So don't you pretend that you have been through more than me! We BOTH have been through hell and you parading around like you deserve special treatment is just irritating" Draco finished and started breathing deeply.

Draco had not even realised he had stood up. He sat back down, leaned back and closed his eyes.

All Hermione could think about was the realisation that Draco was probably one of the few people that she could relate to.

She never knew he had been so...tortured.

She thought back to the day in Diagon Alley when they ran into each other. His demeanour was different to how he was before, and now she understood why.

Carefully she assessed Draco. His skin was pale, paler than in 6th year, his hair was messy and he had shadows under his eyes, not unlike the ones she had under her eyes.

With a shock she realised that he would probably have them for the same reason as her

"Ma-Draco?" Hermione asked, her tone filled with caution.

Draco's head snapped up and his eyes shot open when he heard Hermione use his first name

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you Draco"

"Uh, why?"

"Well, I was under the impression that that was your name"

"Uh right." He cleared his throat "yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"Sure thing Granger" just because she was going to use his first name, didn't mean he would use hers

"You have shadows under your eyes-"

"That's not a question"

"I _know _that, let me finish. I was wondering why"

"I have... trouble sleeping"

"Me too" Hermione replied "Ever since the War, I get nightmares and-"

"relive the worst memories of it?"

"Yes"

They fell into a silence. It was odd, they were supposed to be enemies but both of them did have something in common. They both had been at the very front of the War and both were lonely

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of her name "Yes Draco?"

"What was it like for you?"

And they spent the rest of the journey (4 and a half hours) discussing how it was like for both of them in the War.

For Draco, it was the first time talking about it.

For Hermione, it was different. With Harry and Ron, they went through almost the same things, and with everyone else their age, they just didn't get it.

But with Draco, their experiences were different and but at the same time the same, so he understood her.

When the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade, they had formed a sort of... bond.

They exited the train and went their separate ways, Hermione to find Ginny and Draco to find an empty carriage.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Remember to review! :D**

**Btw just so we're all clear, this story is not an incredible piece of writing that is completely new and unknown and that is written amazingly. I wrote this when I was 11 years old and being 16 now, I know it's not very good. But with that being said, I put a lot of work into it all those years ago and I felt I owed it to my younger self not to let that all go to waste. I've read some really amazing fanfiction here that I could not hold a candle to now, and especially not 5 years ago. So please be nice with the reviews. This is just a cliche, fluffy typical Dramione story and I am not going to pretend that it's any better than it is.**


	3. Eyes

**Here is Chapter 3, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and places, they belong to JK Rowling**

* * *

Eyes

Hermione quickly found Luna and Ginny and the three of them got into a carriage together

"So Hermione?" asked Ginny

"What?" asked Hermione confused

"Whose Head Boy?" asked Ginny in a stating-the-obvious voice

"Draco" Hermione replied and quickly added "Malfoy"

"What? How did the ferret get Head Boy?" asked Ginny, her tone filled with shock

"Well McGonagall thinks it is better if he... stays away from other students. I can see where she is coming from, not many people will be nice to an ex Death Eater"

"I guess..." was Ginny's response

"Well I'm sure spending this year with him will be good for you, just a train ride with him and you look better" Luna stated in her sing-song voice

"What?" asked both Hermione and Ginny

"Well before you looked so stressed and nervous and just filled with negativity. And now you seem much better, it is obvious it has something to do with the new Head Boy" Luna said in her dreamy but at the same time matter-of-fact voice.

No one spoke.

Ginny knew that Luna's observations were always correct, usually something that is obvious but people are either too blind to see it, or don't like to be bluntly honest.

In short, Luna was onto something.

As they entered the Great Hall, Ginny and Hermione said goodbye to Luna and made their way to the Gryffindor table, while Luna went to the Ravenclaw table.

Sitting down, Hermione looked around.

The castle had been re-built easily as, before his death, Dumbledore had cast a complex spell that would restore Hogwarts to its original state, if it were to be destroyed. The spell he cast showed the true power of him, his spell lasted beyond his death.

Hermione scanned the Hall feeling better at the familiarity of it.

She looked around for familiar faces from her year. At the end of the War everyone was offered the choice to repeat the year that they were in last year. No one from the lower classes accepted the offer but quite a number of students in Hermione's year accepted. There were some that, like Harry and Ron, decided to go straight to working.

The 5th and 7th years were offered the choice at the end of the summer to take the O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s. All the 5th years agreed but only a handful of 7th years did, most of them had gone to Hogwarts last year. The ones that did return were the one that had either fled the country until it was safe or had been under too much stress to take the exams. The familiar faces also helped Hermione; they made Hogwarts feel more like Hogwarts. She kept glancing around the room taking everything in.

Then Hermione's eyes rested on Draco.

He sat by himself at the end of the Slytherin table, glaring at Blaise Zabini for trying to sit next to him. Zabini got the hint and moved away.

Just then, Draco looked up and caught Hermione's eye. For some reason, she couldn't look away.

On the train, every time they had eye contact, she would shed away. But this time she didn't.

She heard McGonagall announce that the Sorting will begin but still she didn't look away, neither did Draco. His eyes were a grey-blue colour and didn't show any emotion.

But for some reason, she was captured by them.

Draco glared at Blaise, stupid git, trying to sit with him; he just wanted to be alone.

Draco felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up to find the eyes belonged to none other than Hermione Granger. He caught her eyes and just stared.

Her eyes were a warm brown and were filled with curiosity. Draco knew how to control his emotions, as long as they weren't too strong, and kept a blank expression.

Looking into her eyes calmed him and, for some reason, he was captured by them.

Hermione heard McGonagall stand up and begin giving her notices. Through the Sorting she hadn't broken eye contact with Draco.

Finally McGonagall said "I would like to congratulate our new Head Boy and Girl, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy"

With that, both of them broke the eye contact and stood up. There was an uproar of applause, mostly for Hermione.

As Hermione and Draco sat back down, neither of them looked in the others direction.

Hermione ate the feast chatting only a little to Ginny and about half an hour before the feast was to end, all Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl made their way into a chamber with McGonagall.

She explained their duties in a quick 10 minutes and then asked the Head Boy and Girl to stay behind

"Now I want both of you on your best behaviour, I hope the War has taught you both that inter-house relationships are important. Now your specific duties are that you must manage the prefects, make sure everything runs smoothly and you should also find ways to help the younger students. Not only that but you must come up and help with some activities and events to help untie the school. What I did just now with the prefects is what you two will be doing from this point onward. You will need to work well and cooperate and I expect nothing less than that"

"Yes Headmistress, I assure you that Draco and I have set aside our differences and I am sure we will work well together. Isn't that right Draco?" Hermione said

"Yes Granger" Draco replied in a bored voice

McGonagall looked a bit taken aback at the fact Hermione used his first name, even though Draco didn't use hers.

"Well it's a start. You may return to what is left of the feast and at the end, I will escort you two to the Heads' Common Room."

They both nodded and went back to the Hall.

McGonagall lead them up to the second floor and took them down a few hallways, then came to a halt in front of a portrait of a little boy. "Password?" he asked

"Harry Potter" replied McGonagall.

Draco snorted and Hermione couldn't suppress a little giggle.

The portrait swung open to reveal the Common Room.

The room was large and decorated with the house colours. To the right was a grand fireplace and couches surrounded it in a semi-circle. To the left were two desks up against the wall and a large table that was placed a couple of metres away. Straight ahead was a stair case that had three doors leading off it, one straight ahead and two off to each side.

"The door that is straight ahead leads to the bathroom, the door to the right leads to Miss Granger's room and the door to the left to Mr Malfoy's room. Your trunks have been taken up to your rooms; I think you will find everything you need. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Headmistress" they said as she left

"Wow, this is amazing" said Hermione

"I've seen better" replied Draco.

Hermione faced him and was about to have a go at him when she realised he was just kidding

"Well I'm going to go to look at my room"

"Good to know Granger" was Draco's response.

Hermione's room was a little bigger than the room she had before and was furnished with red and gold furniture. The first thing that caught Hermione's eye was the big, comfortable bed that was up against the wall opposite to the window. The room also had a closet, a desk and a bookcase. It was the perfect room for a Head Girl.

Returning to the Common Room, Hermione found Draco sitting in front of the fire with his head in his hands

"Draco? Are you ok?" Hermione asked attentively.

Draco thought for a moment, got up and said "I'm not sure". And with that, he went to his room.

* * *

**Random Note: I am obsessed with the quote 'The eyes are the windows to the soul' and I totally believe it. That's sort of why I did the eye contact thing.**

**Remember to review!**


	4. Revenge

**Hey, here is chapter 4.**

**Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, I don't the characters, places and some of the background.**

* * *

Revenge

The next morning Hermione woke up and found Draco in the bathroom

"Malfoy? Are you going to be long?" she asked, knocking on the door.

Draco opened the door and said "Look Granger, I need time to do my hair. I know you might not understand, but having good hair is important and it takes time" and shut the door.

With that Hermione couldn't suppress her laugh. She had never heard something so vain from anyone, including the girls she shared a room with before.

Once her laughter subsided, she realised she needed to take a shower and get dressed soon if she wanted to eat breakfast and get to class in time.

Again she began knocking furiously

"What Granger?" Malfoy asked, opening the door again

"I need to take a shower and get ready"

"And?"

"I need the bathroom and you are in it. So you need to get out"

Draco faked a thoughtful look, said "you should have gotten up earlier" and slammed the door.

Hermione was fuming.

All she could think about was how late she was going to be if she didn't take a shower soon. She knew that she wouldn't be able to reason with him and couldn't think of a way to nicely get into the bathroom. Then she got an idea, she ran into her room and got her wand. She mumbled two spells and waited by the door.

She was rewarded with a girlish scream from the bathroom a few seconds later. Malfoy open the door and looked murderous

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Hair!" he said through gritted teeth

"What? Don't think pink is your colour? Oh well" Hermione said with a Malfoy-like smirk on her face.

The first spell she cast was to turn Malfoy's precious hair pink and the second one kept it that way for 24 hours. She had seen the indications on some of Fred and George's Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze's products during the summer

"Granger, fix it now" Draco demanded

"No" Hermione said simply.

This was her revenge for him keeping her from being early, she could have easily got him out and changed his hair back after he gave her the bathroom, but she liked this plan better. She ran down the stairs and he chased her, exactly what she wanted. She ran to the other side of the room but stopped three quarters of the way, then turned around, ran up the stairs, into the bathroom and locked the door.

Then she simply summoned her clothes through the window and took a shower.

Draco stood outside the bathroom, he was very mad. Finally Hermione opened the door and got out of the bathroom

"Granger, fix my hair"

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't, I don't fancy walking around school with pink hair. Fix it."

"It's stuck like that for 24 hours" Hermione said with a smirk.

Draco stood there furious. He then walked into his room and gathered his things. He returned to find Hermione down at the bottom of the stairs with a gloating smile on her face

"Granger, trust me, I will get you back for this" he told her with a glaring look. He then mumbled to himself "this day just got more interesting"

Hermione made her way down to breakfast cheerfully, she wasn't scared of Draco.

Even though he was a Death Eater during the War, after their talk on the train, she knew he wouldn't physically hurt her. All he would fight with was practical jokes and lucky for Hermione, she could call on some twins that are the masters of pranking.

She made her way to Ginny and sat down

"Hey Hermione, so you survived a night with Malfoy. How did you sleep?" Ginny asked her question with concern.

Suddenly Hermione realised that for the first time since the War began, Hermione had slept through the night. With the Malfoy incident in the morning, she hadn't realised. She guessed it probably had something to do with the train ride

"Actually Ginny, I slept through the night"

"Really? That's good" Ginny replied, sounding relieved.

Hermione had spent the summer at the Burrow and shared Ginny's room. She woke up every night screaming, crying or something like tha.t

"Merlin's beard, what happened to Malfoy's hair?" Ginny asked.

Hermione turned to the entrance and saw Malfoy come in, pink hair and all. When they made eye contact she smirked and he glared at her

"Did _you _do that Hermione?" Ginny asked incredulously

"Yes I did, I remembered the indications on one of Fred and George's products and used them on Malfoy"

"Wow. I never thought that would happen. I have to write to Fred, George, Harry and Ron, they would kill me if I didn't tell them"

When Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table, she saw Draco glaring at anyone staring in his direction or trying to sit near him.

On her way to Potions, Hermione had to keep stopping to tell off students for a number of things.

As a result, she arrived just as Slughorn arrived too and there were only three seats free, all next to Draco. She walked up to him and he gestured for her to sit down and, since she had no choice, she did.

This was one of the times where she felt really upset about no longer having Ron or Harry to save her a seat or share a table with.

Slughorn began by telling the class that this lesson will be informing them of what they are going to do this year, and he advised them to take notes. Naturally, Hermione had her parchment and quill out already. To her surprise, Draco also started writing notes as Slughorn wrote them on the board and explained them.

After a while Draco tapped her shoulder and she looked over, he gestured to his parchment. Hermione was mistaken, he wasn't taking notes he was writing Slughorn insults. As Hermione read them, she found a particularly funny one and accidentally laughed out loud. Slughorn came over to their desk.

This was all going as Draco planned and he swiftly vanished the paper. He then transfigured Hermione's paper and waited as Slughorn snatched it up. Reading it, his face went red with fury

"Ms Granger, I am appalled that you would write this"

Hermione was confused, it was only her notes – or so she thought. Looking at the piece of paper she saw smart-alec responses to what Slughorn was saying when they were taking notes

"Professor I-"

"Save it. Detention, tonight 5:30, my office"

Hermione was shocked and furious. She looked over at Draco and knew he had done this. She wouldn't let him get away with this.

She quickly transfigured Draco's paper to what he had written before and quickly cast a charm to make sure he couldn't change it. Then she kicked him and caused him to jump in his seat. Slughorn saw the disturbance and once again made his way over to their table.

This time he was even more angry and said "you can join Ms Granger in detention Mr Malfoy"

Slughorn continued in class and at the end released everyone. As they left, he reminded Hermione and Draco of their detention.

They glared at each other as they left.

Hermione went straight to her next class, advance transfiguration. She had been ecstatic in the summer, when McGonagall had told her that several students had been chosen for the class, and she was one of them.

Unfortunately for her, so was Draco.

Draco sat next to her in Transfiguration but didn't bother her other then glaring at her.

He was really peeved at her.

First, she turned his hair pink, and then she got him detention. He knew that trying to get revenge had backfired and wasn't going to risk it again, especially with McGonagall as the teacher.

* * *

**Now click the link and review :D**

**Also remember this is NOT a complex, original story with amazing character development and complete realism. It's just another fluffy, cliche Dramione story and that's what I want it to be :) **


End file.
